The Emperor Kitsune
by AGENT MUTE
Summary: among the 42 supreme beings was a fox spirit, the last of his kind, he was named the last Emperor Kitsune, but what is a ruler, if all they rule is gone. In his final moments, he chose to be among his closest friend, but it seems there's something for him in this new world. (will be gory, might have some XXX stuff,)
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda dislike the earth in overlord mostly because "mega-corporations taking over" is such a bs idea, I mean for that to happen a corporation would have to have their own military able to rival a nation's and a ton of different logistical things just to run a country, there's a reason why it's hasn't happened and it's because running a country is a pain in the ass if you're trying to profit, it ain't practical.**

**But my personal problem with semi-unimportant details aside.**

**A karaoke club in Norway Alex POV**

"So it's over huh?" I said to my best friend, Chris and the head Dev of Yggdrasil Isabella,

"Yeah, sorry, but listen we decided we'd give you this," Chris said as he opened his backpack and took out a massive book covered with Nordic embroidery flowing from the world tree on the cover,

"What is that?" I said as I looked at the book,

"We know how much you wanted to know everything in the game, this is something that we're releasing after the shutdown, but we thought we'd give you this before then," Isabella said as Chris handed me the book,

"This along with five other books we've sent to your house is the complete lore, stats and hidden effects of all the items, NPCs, races, and bosses in the game," she said as I opened the book and looked at the content page, this book is about the races of Yggdrasil,

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you!" I said as I hugged them,

"No problem, Custodian," Chris said jokingly, that was my name in Yggdrasil, a name thousand times more famous than my IRL name,

"Those gifts aside we also wanted to give you a special gift, since the game's ending, there's really no reason to even have a debate on GM privileges, so they let me and Chris do this pretty easily, so here," Isabella said as she held out a letter with the company logo on it,

"Seriously," I said as I gingerly took the letter from her hands,

"Yep, for today, you're a GM in all but name," She said

"Well now that, business is done, how about we do what people normally do in Karaoke clubs and sing!" Chris said as he grabbed the datapad and started to look for a song,

"Sure just don't pick anything embarrassing okay?" I said,

* * *

"Goodnight! See ya later!" I said as I waved at them the streets were packed with party goers and the not so discreet prostitutes trying to get work,

"Yeah, See ya in Yggdrasil 2 Custodian!" Chris said as he and Isabella got in their car and I got on my motorcycle and put on my helmet,

**Timeskip**

When I arrived at my house I drove my bike up to the garage, and parked my bike,

After closing the garage door I walked into my home, and took off my helmet and placed it on my dresser before tossing my keys next to it and taking off my jacket and shoes,

"So today's really the end…" I said as the weight of the statement hit me and tears started to fill my vision,

"I'm really Crying over a game!" I said as I fully broke down and cried all my pent up emotions, ever since I heard the game was gonna end, it's like there's a knife deep in my heart

"Why, why can't it last forever, why! I don't want it to end," I cried as tears stained the floor, 'Yggdrasil… it's all I have… what am I supposed to do with myself, my entire life leads back to it, without it… without it I'm nothing, sis please what am I supposed to do.'

I stayed like this for what felt like hours until I felt my eyes burn from crying so much,

"T-there's no point crying over it, I'll just have to enjoy it to the last moment,' with that I stood and looked at the time

**20:14:21**

"Okay I have four hours," I said as I entered my room and sat down on the dive chair and started up the system as I opened the letter and read what it said

"when you log in you'll receive a message yadda, yadda," I said and tossed the letter as I started up Yggdrasil, the letter was more or less just an official statement.

**Yggdrasil, Nazarick 9th floor, Custodian's room**

As I opened my eyes, opened my menu and checked my inbox, it said:

"_Please enjoy custodian, we all know that you'll be playing around for hours with all this stuff, just remember the rules."_

Attached to it was an item called Creator's Soul, it's a bit of a joke name, it was an item that a hacker made that would give him all the items and powers of a GM without triggering the anti-cheat, but when a GM sees the standard notification saying that an item has been found for the first time ever and they don't recognize it and they can't see anything about it, well the hacker wasn't around for long,

As I brought out the item, it looked like a crystal with a flame surrounding it that was constantly changing color, when I activated it, it cracked and burst into dust and I received a ton of items including a full set of the Creator's armor and the Creator's arsenal, they were all world-tier items that had no limits to their number uses unlike others, but along with this I also got a race change now I'm Half-kitsune and half-God, 'really, isn't that too cheesy?'-

I'm a Kitsune more specifically I'm an Emperor-kitsune, the way that Kitsunes evolve is a bit more unique than other races, instead of there being just one end form, there are three, High-generals which are frontline fighters, grand chancellors who are supports, and Emperors who are any form of ranged firepower, meaning that if you want to be a DPS mage, gunner or archer you want to be an emperor, of course, if you want to be that you have to slog through two of the most painful racial jobs ever,

Alongside the three end racial jobs, there are elemental subspecies like Wind, Earth, Fire, water, holy, lightning, demonic, Void, and undead, this made everything really complex when it came to making a kitsune character,

I'm a void-Kitsune meaning that I have an overall damage increases against everything, and lack any massive weakness, void also lets me use skills like** [ Abyssal slash ]** which after landing on an enemy, waits for ten seconds and then does 40% of the damage inflicted during the ten seconds for four seconds,

me being one of the first players of the game and having just lost my character, spent weeks trying to get to Emperor, I only reached it because Touch Me-sama saved me from being Pked into oblivion during the genocide that some of the human guilds and Seraphim enacted on my race,

it got so bad that the GMs had to eventually remove the Kitsune race from being playable, they tried to block off the starting area for the Kitsunes, but all that did was make them wait outside for when we eventually had to leave the starting area, and basically every Kitsune player had to start over as a different species, except me,

The Devs gave me a unique title and job class called **[ the last Kitsune Emperor ]** it made the journey to becoming an emperor Kitsune much easier since I didn't need to go through the standard route instead I could make it all the way to the end with just that job class,

In appearance, the difference between emperors and normal kitsune is that we have white and gold fur, as well as porcelain skin, while the others were the standard red, with the job class I got a flame-shaped scar on the left side of my face starting at the edge of my eye, that lits up with an ethereal green flame, whenever I use any skill or magic.

'Touch me-sama gave me a safe haven and a team I could rely on, it's my duty to make sure that their hard work doesn't fall to pieces,'

"So much to do so little time," I said as I accessed my inventory and equipped the GM items, the armor set is universal meaning it changes to fit whatever class or race that you are, I got a set of metal light armor,

"I wonder how I look," I said as I walked over to my mirror and to be honest I look kinda cool, but the armor, looked really gaudy it had a long red cape with silver clasps, the armor was a silver color and had a cross on the chest with medieval embroidery all over the armor, the helmet looked like a fighter pilot one just with a more angular form, but without the oxygen mask and a set of metal ears for my fox ears, and while it was definitely cool, it wasn't me,

"Okay, I'm sure I can change the look, just need a…" I said as I searched through my inventory as despair dawned on me as I realized that my inventory was practically bottomless, 'I knew that I got some items, but this is impossible, there's gotta be more than a hundred million items maybe even over a billion, where's that auto-sort function,'

"There it is and sort," I said as my game froze for a moment before returning to normal, now my inventory menu had tabs for consumables, armors, weapons, materials, cosmetics, misc and etc. but they each still had millions of items in them,

"Even if I sort it, there's still a lot of crap to sort through, screw it, it's the last day there's no need for me to stress over this," I said as I looked around my room and spotted two of my three personal NPCs,

"Hey how are you sis, I'm still here, the games ending today, no need to worry about me, I'm fine, I didn't cry one bit," I said to the NPCs that I made to be a look-alike of my sisters, they weren't the same species as my sisters', instead they're Kitsunes High generals and my third is a Kitsune Grand Chancellor,

"I kinda I hope there's a heaven, maybe then when I die I get to see ya again," I said sadly and with that, I walked out of the room and opened my menu to look for Momo since he's always on, 'he's in the meeting room? With HeroHero!' with that I teleported to the meeting room,

* * *

"Hi!" I said as I appeared in the meeting room

"Hei custodian how are you today!" Momo said with Herohero giving a wave as well

"I'm great, Herohero it's been a while since we've seen you, or anyone for that matter, how are you!" I said as I took my seat at the table,

"Tired, to be honest, I feel like my entire body has gone numb, I was about to log out and get some sleep," Hero said

"Okay, please take care of yourself, okay?" I said in a fake happy tone, not that anyone could tell,

"Yeah, I will, sorry I couldn't stay on till the end,"

**[ Guild member Herohero has logged out ]**

"Damn it!" Momo yelled as he slammed his on the table, I could tell that he was frustrated that no else came,

"Momo, it's okay, even if they can't be here in person they're here in spirit," I said, 'they left a long time ago, you shouldn't have had hope that they would show,' I kept those thoughts to myself, my sisters told me a long time ago that even if you shouldn't have hope, people will still hold on to it, and that it was the kind thing to do was let them be happy for the moment, but to have a statement to lift their spirits right after.

"Yes, I suppose…" He said but he seemed to drift off and turn to our guild's masterpiece, the staff of Ains Ooal Gown,

"You can just take it, seriously who else would use it," I said as I looked at the staff, it's the definition of gaudy, made of some of the rarest materials in the game it just screamed egotistical megalomaniac.

"I was thinking maybe we should spend our last moments in the throne room," he said as he stood up and reached out to the staff as it floated into his hand,

"Sure, let's go!" I said as I got up and walked out the door,

**10th Floor**

when we finally reach the last steps to the throne room we stopped when we saw the Pleiades,

"The Pleiades?" I questioned, 'why haven't we ever moved them?' I wondered

"They were set to hold off any enemies that made it to the throne room," Momo said answering my unsaid question

"But nobody ever made it this far," I said, in all their time they've hardly if ever seen combat, "what were their names? It's been so long since I checked on them,"

"There's Sebas Tian, Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta," Momo said as he looked over their names and stats,

"I still think Shizu got a weird name, I mean what does CZ2128 mean?" I groaned Shizu's name was so bad just hearing it made me want to bang my head against a wall, it's just a bunch of rubbish,

"Yes, I get that you dislike it, but at least he gave her a nickname," He said making me pout, not that it showed on my avatar,

"That aside, we should bring them with us to the throne room," I said as I walked in front of Shizu 'she's really cute! I just wish she had a better name,'

"I suppose. What was the command again? Follow," he said as the NPCs followed behind him as we continued to head towards the throne room,

"By the way custodian, is that a new set of armor?" He asked,

"Yeah, it's GM armor, for today I'm a GM," I said as I walked beside him,

"Really! Lucky you, you always did want to be a GM just so you could learn everything about Yggdrasil," He said as we reached the throne room opened door,

"Yeah, I also have a crap ton of items now, like millions," I said as we reached the steps of the throne,

"Really, the command was uh..? Standby," at his command the NPCs walked to the side of the steps as we walked up to the throne,

"I had wished to learn everything before the world ends, but it seems I'll just have to make do with what I have, still a shame that I'll never get to first-hand use all these items I just received, it's like the world itself is mocking me," I said as I took my place beside the throne as Momonga took his place on the throne, and looked at the Guardian Overseer, Albedo.

"The Guardian Overseer... I never read her Bio?" he mumbled as he opened Albedo's settings and back story,

"Shit," I said as I looked at the mass of Kanji that was crammed into Albedo's Bio, 'good thing I learned how to read it,'

"Come on where's the Summary," Momonga said as he scrolled to the bottom, showing a small summary shocking us both,

"A slut?" we questioned in unison

"Well it is Tabula that made her, but still…" I said 'why'd Tabula have to be obsessed with making a character with these really long bios and still somehow have massive gaps in detail in them, and why'd he always make characters with a "Gap moe" mentality above all else,'

"Let's just delete that part," He said as he used his Staff to let him delete it, and started to type in a new line to replace it, 'She is deeply in love with Momo- HELL NO!'

"What are you doing, stop trying to fill that romance you're missing IRL, you should just replace it with _cares greatly for everyone in Nazarick_, that sounds good, right?" I said with malice in my voice 'even if they've left us, that doesn't mean we're entitled to do whatever we want,'

"Yes, you're right," he said as he removed the text saying that Albedo was deeply in love with him,

"Good," I said 'even if it's the last day, doesn't mean he can mess with the NPCs,'

"Well, it seems this is the end, my friend," he said as he waved away Albedo's Bio and looked at the banners that hung from the balcony of the throne room,

**23:59:40**

"Man, I start work at 4 am tomorrow, I'll have to crash as soon as the shutdown happens," he whined

"Well, I've got the whole month off till they need me so I might just spend it searching for a replacement till they release Yggdrasil 2," I said as I closed my eyes 'it's been a great time here, but I guess all good things must come to an end,'

**23:59:57**

**23:59:58**

**23:59:59**

**00:00:00**

**00:00:01...02...03...04** 'what?' I thought as I opened my eyes, to see that I'm still in Nazarick, 'why am I still logged in, they couldn't have delayed the shutdown they would've told me, what's going on?' I thought as I looked around the room

"What's going on!" Momonga shouted as he stood up startling me, his voice had changed from a normal guy into this deep voice that makes him sound like an evil overlord,

"Lord Momonga is everything okay?" I heard a woman's voice say startling me and making me turn toward it, to see Albedo with a concerned look on her face,

"The GM call isn't working," Momonga said calmly 'how is he calm, why can't I bring up my menu, and why is she animate outside of a cutscene?' all these questions swirled in my head as I quietly watched,

"Forgive me, My lord, but I do not know of this GM call," Albedo said 'this isn't right,'

"Sebas check our surroundings, take…" I said before a feeling like my skull was being crushed making me lose focus as the world started to spin around me,

"My lord!" I heard voices shout as the world turned black,

* * *

"What the hell happen?" I groaned as I opened my eyes, but instead of seeing the bland ceiling of my room, there was only a clear blue sky that was slightly obscured by massive Pine trees,

"Well, it's not earth that's for damn sure," I said as I stood up and walked toward one of the pine trees, 'these shouldn't even exist outside of a enclosure which would've already picked me up, so either this is a forest that has somehow stayed hidden from the rest of the world, or I'm in a different world, the latter is much more likely all things considered,'

"Seems like it's winter, and telling by the trees I'd say-" I analyzed till I stopped and covered my mouth, 'is that my voice?'

"One, two, testing, god that's weird," I said, my voice before wasn't anything super deep, but this voice was cute and sounded innocent,

"Fuck, haha, cock sucking bitch, hahaha," I laughed, hearing a cute innocent voice swear was always funny,

"But what to do, what to do," I said as I scoured my surroundings until I saw it, something just at the edge my vision, I reached out my hand and grabbed it,

"Ow!" I yelped I softened my grip and moved the thing in front of me,

"A fox tail?" I wondered as I traced the tail to its owner, only for it to lead to my butt and eight other tails, 'Why do I have tails, wait no, no, this is isn't possible, I've got foxtails so does that mean…' I thought as I hesitantly felt around my hair and felt a pair of fluffy animal ears,

"I-I have ears, I'm a kitsune," I mumbled as I walked through the forest, snow was falling gently meaning it's winter and the clouds were a white color so there's no big storm coming,

"Well, my new Condition aside I need somewhere to live maybe I can chop down some trees and make a basic cabin, but I don't have an axe, or do I?" I thought out loud, as I searched my person for anything I could use as an axe all I had was were empty pockets and pistol holsters,

"Great, I've also got no way to defend myself," I groaned until I felt a strange weight it wasn't real, just a feeling like something just at the back of my brain telling me there's more than just what's on my person,

"What's with this goddamn feeling, it's not like I can't just pull stuff outta nowhere," I said as I held my head as feeling became a pounding feeling until I thrust my arm front of me to try to balance on something, only for a grey portal to open around it and the feeling to fade,

"What the fuck," I said as I hesitantly moved my arm around till I felt I touch what felt like a wooden handle, 'screw it,' I thought as I firmly grasped the handle and started retracting my arm,

"An axe?" I said,

"Guess I should get started," I said as I got into a stance and raised my axe,

"One, two, Three!" I yelled and swung the axe only for it to cut straight through the tree, 'what the hell!' I was so stunned that I almost didn't notice the falling tree, but it was too late so I lifted my arms as if it would stop it,

"No!" I yelled in protest, but nothing happened, 'what's going on?' I wondered as I opened my eyes to see that my hands were somehow holding back the tree,

"What, how?" I wondered, the tree was pretty big, but I could barely feel the weight, 'it feels like a feather,' I thought as I started to move the tree on to my shoulder, the weight still felt like nothing,

'how's this possible, wait I'm a kitsune, I was a kitsune in Yggdrasil, don't tell me that I am Custodian, and since I became a "God" with overpowered stats,' I thought as I placed the tree on the ground, and realized something 'I'm not cold, this place is below zero, the trees have ice on them,'

"Well, I guess if I have the OP stats from Yggdrasil, then maybe I have all my items," I said as I thought back to the portal that I got my axe from, 'do I just need to focus on it to open it?' I wondered as I focused on the feeling from before, and slowly a grey portal the size of a dinner plate formed,

"That was easy, now let's see about a gun," I said as I moved my hand into the portal, almost immediately my hand touch a gun grip, and I pulled my hand back,

"What is this?" I wondered as I looked over the gun in my hand, it's the same size and general shape as a pistol, but it had a smooth design, the muzzle split into three, the sights on it are really strange, when I aimed at a distant tree the gun transformed the barrel lengthened to of a standard sniper, the sight reformed into a scope and gave me a crystal clear view of the tree, and a buttstock formed letting me shoulder it,

"Cool, now let's see, **[Message]**" I said, hearing a long beep before it flatlined, and nothing answered,

"I-I guess, I'm all alone here," I said as I started to set up my new home,

* * *

"There, done," I said as I sat down on the floor, it took me a day to make this log cabin, halfway through I remembered that I had a telekinesis skill, which helped as I could use it to cut the wood to the right size, so I made a near perfect replica of the log cabin my family owned. Strangely I haven't felt the need to sleep, but hunger was still a thing,

The gun kinda worked as expected, instead of a bullet it shots a fireball, but when it hit the deer I was hunting, the deer just dropped dead, like a puppet whose strings were cut, I also found a pitcher of infinite in my inventory when I got thirsty,

"This is real, what the fuck, is this bullshit,_ for fean, hva slags hundskit er det her,_" I said sitting with my back against the wall, pressing my legs against my chest, my many tails acting as a cushion,

"Why the fuck is this even happening, it doesn't make sense, I was playing Yggdrasil there's no way I could've died and this is my afterlife, but they couldn't just toss players into a brand new game without their consent," I ranted, 'whatever, I still need a plan, I can use the gun to hunt for food, and I know that there's a pitcher of infinite water in my inventory,'

"Wait, if I have my shit from Yggdrasil, then," I mumbled reaching into the grey portal, and then pulled out two sealing crystals, except these were unique, 'please, let this work,' I prayed as I tried to activate the crystals, and a blinding light enveloped the room,

"What happened, did it work?" I groaned as my eyes recovered from the light,

"Yeah, it worked. Now, bro mind telling me where we are?" I heard a voice I haven't heard in years, and in front of me stood my sisters they looked like their Yggdrasil avatars

"Sis!" I yelled as tackled them to the floor, "I missed you so much, please, don't ever leave me again," I said, I could feel tears streaming down my face, but I didn't care,

"Don't worry, we won't leave you," my oldest sister, Victoria said, she had purple hair, and slightly tan skin, and a pair of beautiful golden wings, she was a spell-sword angel, she was always the one who'd keep us outta trouble,

"You promise?" I whimpered,

"I promise, don't worry, but where are we? This doesn't seem to be Yggdrasil," said Kristine she's the middle child, she had brown hair with bangs that reached down to her shoulders, she's a Dragonlord, she's currently in her human form, she's the one who always got us into trouble,

"I don't know, It's not earth or Yggdrasil," I explained standing up and drying my tears,

"Really, by the way, what's up with your look?" Victoria said with a quizzical look,

"Don't know, just how I look like now, didn't get to chose," I said pouting, it's not like I hated my condition, I just like being sassy,

"Well, I think you're adorable, just as you always should be, our cute little bro," Kristine said patting my head, making me blush,

"Yeah, and you look really cute when you pout now, so it's perfect!" Victoria said joining in, making me blush even more,

"Shut up, y-you assholes!" I yelled,

"Aw, sorry, you're just so cute when you're all fired up," Victoria apologized, but I could tell she was lying and was 100% gonna do it again, despite that a smile began to form on my lips 'oh, how I've missed this,' I thought as I hugged my sisters again, feeling the last tears that I had to shed run down my cheeks,

**300 years later**

"I understand your concern, but we cannot go to war just because a Teranian patrol is close to our border, and need I remind you that even if they do try something, we'll easily be able to lay siege their pathetic kingdom," I said in a flat tone, the mayor's concern was reasonable, but we don't want to be the aggressors in this war,

"Remember the plan, if they attack, and we take over, their people will curse the nobles and their king, but if we attack, then they'll hate us," I explained,

"I know, but I just didn't realize that it meant that we'd let them trespass into our border," the man said, he wasn't meant for war, but his skill at city management far outweigh his flaws, and as a person, he was quite admirable,

"We're not letting them reach the city or any of our villages we're going to let them step into our territory and then we'll destroy their entire-..." I trailed off as I heard a deep voice say **(Hello?)**

"Sir? Prime minister Hovine?"

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment, but do you understand?" I said, to which the man nodded and ended the transmission, **(Hello, you still there?)**

**(yes, who are you?)**

**(depends, I think the one that calls is the one who needs to introduce themselves,)** I responded

**(very well, I am Momonga guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, who are you?)** the voice replied, making me freeze, 'impossible, this can't be,'

**(M-momo…)** I whispered,

* * *

**I think I'll end it here, I wanted to finish this off, and I'll be on summer break after the 21st, so I'll have plenty of time to write then. For now, though I'm busy living in fear of coming up in an oral exam since my school system thinks that it's fine to have exams a week before the summer break.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, and I legit have no reason for why this chapter is so late, other than that I am a procrastinating idiot, so I hope you like this REALLY late chapter.**

**(Jorn! What happened to you?)** Momo asked, and I quickly composed myself,

**(Did I just disappear for you?)** I asked,

**(Yes, why?)** he answered, I could feel my frustration growing a this, '300 years for me and all it was for him was a mere moment? I had to deal with battle after battle, war after war, and to him, it was just A FEW MINUTES! Calm down, it's not his fault, at least he's here, I can show him everything that I've done! Yeah, I bet he's gonna be so happy to see sis!'

**(It's been three hundred years, but don't worry about that, for now, use a [Mirror of remote viewing] and locate a village, after that, have Iffy infiltrate and locate a map, that's your number 1 priority,)** I explained as I brought out my Map, it's a small oval device that was connected to a grid of satellites orbiting the planet,

I pressed a small button on the right side of it, and a map of the planet with its two mega continents on it, after 300 years I've been able to determine that this planet is four times as large as Earth, even with the satellites, it's a lot more efficient to just have him find out where he is, then it is for me to search for him,

**(Understood,)** Momo said before cutting the connection, and after a second I jumped up on my desk and cheered, 'finally, he's here, I can't wait to tell sis!' I said laid down on my desk,

"Sir, you've received an invitation…" I heard my secretary Nivedita say as she entered my office to see me pants-less on top of my desk, I quickly sat back down on my chair, she had a very evident blush on her pale skin, 'fuck! I forgot to lock the door,'

"What's this about an invitation?" I asked I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment and a bit of arousal,

"Y-yes, the kingdom of Re-estize has extended an _Invitation_ for you to join their head warrior on a trip through the countryside of E-rantel," she explained emphasizing the word invitation, I often got these types of request from the other countries, most recently the draconic kingdom who asked me to deal with the beastmen "threat" a few months back, 'why does no-one invite me to an actual party, I might just cry! Eh, but at least the eastern continent is full of chaos and idiots who are too stupid and prideful to do what's best for them, maybe I should use Momo as a way to take over the theocracy or Bharuth? His negative karma score should make him more inclined to the eastern continents more backward regions, and after which I can absorb Re-estize, the Elf Kingdoms, and the Dragon kingdom,'

"What's the tribute?" I asked, the tribute is payment, the draconic kingdom wanted to give me the queen's hand in marriage, but I had them change it so that I got her to be my Concubine, cause I sure as shit ain't getting married to her, after all, if we got married, it would make sense to "share" our military power and technology, the only way I'll accept a country is if they yield to me, no other way than that, since if we marry then the queen's country still maintained a form of independence, which means that they might try to use our tech to wage wars,

"Other than another estate in the capital, there ain't much, a couple hundred gold, or the golden princess's hand in marriage, which I assumed you wouldn't accept in any capacity," she said, 'she sure knows me, but she has been my secretary for 200 years,'

"Yeah, no way I'm taking that monster," I said frowning, one ability I gained after my "ascension" is that I can see peoples' level, job class, even what their intentions and motivations are, so imagine my surprise, when the so-called "Golden Princess" had some messed up intentions and motivations behind her every move,

She "wants" to get married to me so that she can bring her bodyguard Climb along with her, my Castle is established in a mountain range, it's very isolated, and after that, she gets to do whatever she wants with him, 'I almost feel sorry for the kid, I can only hope the lessons I gave him on court etiquette help him survive her and the nobles, but still, he's a good trump card, if I ever need to take out Re-estize,'

"When is this trip?" I asked, 'can't have it interfere with my play date with the Teranian army,'

"Two weeks from now, so on Wednesday," She said, 'good, the playdate is tomorrow. Oh, this is so exciting!' I thought as I felt a smile start to form on my face, Nivedita just smiled at me, with a look that knew that I was going to torment the Teranian army,

"I'll take that as a yes, and sir please keep in mind that you have followers in their ranks," she said snidely,

"Yes, that is the point of the snatchers," I said, rolling my eyes, but I could feel my racial class stir, 'man, her attitude drives me wild, maybe I should have some fun~, wait no, I still need to send confirmation that I'm showing up for the opening of that new museum, then there's that request for 2000 Archangels for training, then I need to make an estimate of the required resources and manpower for the expansion, fuck me,'

"I need to get some more subordinates, I mean, the 200 archangels is kinda just a drag, and the same goes for the museum, I don't get why I need to confirm that I'm gonna show up for the opening of a museum I already said I would show up for!" I groaned, being prime minister while it did save me from going to a lot of the fancy events that I couldn't handle, meant that I am constantly dealing with either whiny people, idiots that think that they can somehow bribe me, or filling out paperwork, sure it's all super easy, but there is a metric shit-ton of it, "it's days like these that I wonder why we ever founded an empire in the first place,"

"I don't know, but would you rather be attending negotiations and parties, like the Empresses are?" my secretary replied, making me deflate, 'yeah, those two are probably fuming about having to act as if they approve of how other countries operate,'

The way we set up our command structure is that Victoria decides if we go on an offensive war or if we join an alliance, and manages relations with other countries, she also holds control over the capital and the towns and cities to the west, Kristine manages the eastern side of the Empire and the pharmaceutical sector,

I meanwhile manage trade deals, R&D, the northern region and border security of the Empire. I get a lot of merchants who try to get on my good side so that they get better trade deals, and my sisters get nobles who need to be placated, I'd say I'm better off since I can just tell merchants to scram and they have to listen, overall this is a perfect life, aside from a few problems, 'and now that Momo is back, we can move even more pieces, I can't wait, this is gonna be so much fun!'

"Back to work, the next few days should be fun~," I said as I started to fill out my paperwork, I turned to my left to face the mirror that went the length of the wall, my change of appearance was certainly bizarre, I now had a very feminine look to the point that I have been able to put on a skirt, hide my tails, walk around town, and gain a very large amount of "compliments", even one of my officers complimented my looks while not realizing who I was, it was pretty funny when she saw me again, as one of the most important people in the country,

**The next day**

"So everyone understands the plan?" I asked, to which I received nods from all my commanders,

"Good, now then remember to let the snatchers do their job and to have fun~," I said as a smile formed on my lips as I pulled out a scythe, its name is **[the reaper's blade]** it's power is boosted since I'm a void Kitsune and if something does manage to survive a hit from the scythe they start to get eaten by abyss energy,

"Yeah just remember to not go too crazy, fox~," Coco said smacking me on the ass, she's the Commander of the machine gunners, she has fair skin, dark-brown eyes, short dark-brown hair that transitions from dark brown to caramel, with wavy locks on one side of her face.

She's wearing a nano suit with the black Foxrite plating faintly glowing its ethereal green, it's covered with a brown trench coat with pouches bristling with ammunition, She constantly teases me while we're in the middle of work,

"funny, how about we get a drink after?" I said as I looked over the commanders, 'where's Wolf?' I wondered until I felt the distinct bulge of the man I was looking for, pressing against my back, Wolf is a massive guy, he's so tall that my chest is level with his crotch, he leads the artillery teams,

"Only if Wolf comes along, I hope you don't have a problem with that~," she replied with the Cheshire smile that she always has when she was messing with me, and having Wolf press his dick against my back was one hell of a way to mess with me,

"I-I don't have a problem with that, but remember its just-drinks, got it?" I said as I distance myself from the massive man with an erection, it's not that I'm afraid of him it's more that I have a healthy fear of a man twice my size with the hots for me,

"Yeah, but that's if we don't get MVP, but when we do, I'll be wanting more than drinks, a lot more, in fact maybe we'll need to take a whole week to get the full extent of our reward~," she said making a chill go down my spine, the MVP team of the battle gets to ask for something like a government-sponsored shopping spree, date, or party, commanders have more options which in Coco and Wolf's case, means spending a night with me where they can do as they please, and they're extreme, to say the least,

'I need to make sure they don't get MVP, I can't afford to be exhausted from a week of XXX activates that even Peroroncino would call extreme when I meet Momo and Iffy,' I thought as I walked over to Alexander, the leader of the aerial attack mages, he's currently sitting on a crate, his short stature and large mana pool made him perfect for a person who'd need to dodge spells and projectiles,

"Hey, Alex could you, maybe count kills?" I asked, sitting down next to him, Alex was a few centimeters taller than me, with short white

"Are Coco and Wolf are scheming?" Alex said,

"Yeah, will ya' do it?" I asked,

"Sure, but you better pick something cute," he answered, making me release a sigh of relief, 'he may have odd tastes, but at least I won't be sore all over and need to spend hours getting marker off my body,'

"Ten minutes till enemy arrival," I heard Julies, our communication officer say,

"Okay, let us show these scum what it means to challenge the Imperium!" I said casting **[Gate]** and walking through with my troops following,

**Imperium-Teranian border 3rd POV**

As the 100.000 strong Teranian army approach with an air of arrogance, a Portal appeared and the ten thousand strong division of the fox god of war walked out of their massive,

"Greetings warriors of the Teranian Kingdom, wait it's Empire, isn't it? Either way, I was wondering if you are here on a tourist visit? Wouldn't want to accidentally kill a bunch of tourists," the fox god said wearing a black jacket, matching pants and a white shirt with armor plates made of Foxrite on his shoulders, knees, and forearms, with combat boots and a breastplate

"We shall reclaim our homeland from you thieving demi-humans, and do not think that the old legend of your ancestors shall scare us, we know that you are just some brat pretending to be a monster, and we the men of the great Teranian Empire shall reclaim our long lost territory and free our fellow countrymen!" the general of the army announced, unaware of the kidnappings taking place among his troops, as spies and followers of his foe were taken and replaced with illusions.

"What is with humans and thinking that something old is supposed to look like a disheveled old grandparent, seriously elf live forever as long as they're not killed, but no I look human so I must die at the age of 40 like all of you, guess it's probably a fear response to incomprehensible strength," the fox god said as he received the signal that the snatchers were moving onto phase two, "whatever, I, Prime minister Jorn Hovind, one of three shall face you, may you find peace in the next life," he said before he leaped forward at the speed of sound, and began to cut them to ribbons,

"By the gods! Kill him, he's just one brat!" the general yelled before he was grabbed by a massive humanoid creature and was put into a cage, as the fox flowed through the battlefield, disemboweling those that weren't cut in half, the once prideful warriors of the Teranian empire screamed in horror and fear, some soiled themselves, mages desperately fired off spells, which the fox didn't even attempt to dodge as the spells shattered before reaching him,

"Come on, can't you handle little ol' me?" the Fox taunted as he cut his enemies to bits, his clothes already painted red with the blood of his foes, this was the last day of the Teranian nation, many historians mocked the nation for its foolishness as to challenge the Imperium of the three Rulers,

"Help! It hurts!" Cried a swordsman, his organs spilling out onto the grass, only for a bullet to pierce his skull,

"They're above us!" yelled an officer as a flight of winged people hovered above them and began to rain rounds and spells down upon the unorganized army, slaughtering them in droves, before sounds like the cries of a banshee filled the air and mortar shells landed and shredded the soldiers to ribbons with airburst shells, 'It's all coming together,' thought the fox.

**Jorn POV**

(bring in the gunners!) I ordered to which Coco and her detachment obeyed, moving forward and unfurling their LMGs they fired into the already panicked horde, the booming sound causing some of the enemies to shit themselves, 'god damn it, I think I got some on me!' I thought as I jumped out of horde, and landing next to the CQB detachment

"Ah, you lot go and finish them off," I said as I checked my clothes for any poop or vomit, finding none I refocused my attention on the battle, to say that they were getting steamrolled would be too kind, it would be better to say that the Teranians are getting brushed off like specks of dust on a coat, 'but what's to be expected of a group that refuses to accept even the most basic tech that I've invented,'

The battle was slowing down as there were fewer and fewer enemies for my army to kill, 'damn, barely five minutes I thought they'd last for at least fifteen minutes, well whatever if this is a sign of what's to come, then it'll just take a couple of days to conquer them instead of a week, maybe I should just have my elites engage and do it in a day? Nah this is good training for the troops,' I thought as Coco and the CQB commander, Hawke came up to me,

"Sir the enemy forces have been dealt with, I've already sent the composters out to clean up the battlefield," Hawke said, he's a caucasian man of average build with brown hair and eyes of honey, he was kinda handsome, not the kind of handsome that'd gets put into a magazine, the kind of handsome where semi-decent pickup lines are enough to get him laid, though he's sadly not interested in men, which is a shame,

"Good, let's start our push if these guys are a sign of their skill level then I don't think we need to be so cautious, but I'll check," I said as I activated my world-tier clairvoyance spell **[Kitsune's Sight]** a spell exclusive to Kitsunes, once I cast the spell, my view changed to bird's eye view of the battlefield, at my command the view shoot forward to another Teranian force, just as poorly equipped as the first, the troops all seemed to be scared out of their minds, but their leader seemed eager to fight, I felt kinda bad for the soldiers, though the soldiers we just faced were loyal to their country if they weren't then they wouldn't be dead, maybe they sent out their most loyal soldiers first to make it seem like the whole country was of the same mind? 'well, this is really sad, waging a war that only the idiots want, though that's why you can't rely on nobility,'

**Two Weeks later, Nazarick IF POV**

"Why the hell are we just sitting around with our thumb up our ass!" I yelled 'this fucking Overlord is wasting time playing around with that fucking mirror, he should just let me scout the area myself, it would be a lot faster, and I get to be with Jorn sooner, I don't get why this Overlord insist on being so cautious, if Jorn didn't warn him to be careful then he shouldn't be taking all these precautions,'

"There Iffy,-" "it's I-F to you," I correct the Overlord, 'this undead doesn't deserve to say my nickname,'

"Ah... understood, well IF I've located a village I will open a **[Gate]** for you, you will be about a hundred meters away so you will-," "yeah yeah, I get it, just cast the damn spell," I interrupted the Overlord as I changed into brown clothes with a hood to hide my ears and metal armor on the shoulders, knees, elbows with a chest plate, it was meant to be rough looking, making me seem more like a lost adventurer,

"Very well, I pray for your success," the overlord said casting his spell 'isn't that an ironic statement since holy is poison to undead, isn't it like hoping that you choke on your food,' I thought as I stepped through,

* * *

After walking through the gate, I was in the middle of a forest, I could hear the sounds of birds and other animals going about their lives, 'now then, let's get the info,' I thought as I began to walk toward where I could sense there were people,

"Let's see, background, I'm an adventurous person who wanted to explore the woods, I lost my map when I encountered some goblins and an ogre, and I lost my way, what about when they tell me the village name and expect me to know it? I should say I'm not familiar with the region and ask if they have a map, ok good," I said to myself as I reached the clearing that the village was built in, 'ok, let's do this,' I thought as I walked into the clearing to the village,

"Hey!" I yelled to one of the villagers, she seemed surprised, guess people don't usually come from the forest, she was a teenager, sixteen at least, she's fairly beautiful for a human, with fair skin, blonde hair tied into a braid and brown eyes. She's wearing rather poor quality woolen clothes

"Hello, are you alright, do you need any help?" the girl asked,

"Well, I was wondering if I could take a look at a map, mine got ruined," I said,

"Y-yeah ok please follow me to the chief," the girl said, putting down the tool she was using and leading me to a man who seemed to be in his later years, he was tending to some crops,'wild wheat crops, do they not have access to gene-modified crops? Then again why don't they use golems or summons to till the fields, are they that primitive? I'll have to ask Jorn when we have the time,'

"Ah, greetings Enri, how are you and who's that with you?" the chief said, his voice was a kind and caring one, the voice that many would follow to create something as risky as a village,

"I'm well and this is…" Enri said trailing off when she realized she never got my name,

"My names Isabella Bergen," I introduced myself, with a smile only an infiltrator with years of experience could pull off,

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, what brings you to our little village?" the chief asked, and I told him my "story",

"Well then, please follow me, we have a map though it isn't precise," the chief said, walking to a house that's slightly bigger than the rest, he opened the door for me, the inside was quaint it wasn't high in terms of standards, but you could tell that it's been lived in and cared for, there was a table in the middle, most likely where they eat and do business,

"Nice home," I said without a second thought,

"Thank you, my wife and I have tried to make our home a place for people to be at ease in, So we are currently in Carne village, here, the closest city is E-rantel, here," he explained, pointing at the locations on the map, luckily I have **[Comprehend language]** so I can read the map,

"Thank you, I should repay you for your help, one moment," I said as pulled out a ring made of gold, the ring of the militia it guards against any low tier magic and can block low-level physical attacks, and when the wearer is under attack the one who gifted it and others wearing one are alerted, a relatively useless ability since anyone worth their salt should be able to tell what's happening to their comrades, but it's perfect for crushing some Punks,

"Oh, that's not necessary," he tried to say before I forced the ring into his hand,

"I insist, you helped me so I should repay that kindness, this ring is enchanted with some minor protection magic," I said I could see his eyes bulge, and his attempts to refuse the gift only increased, saying that I shouldn't waste such a precious thing,

"Ah just shut it, I'm giving it to ya' I don't want to hear complaints, just accept it, I'm the one that chooses what to do with my things," I replied, leaving no room for discussion,

"Well then, thank you for your generosity," he said, to which I just nodded and left his house, and walked back to the forest, and used **[message]** and contacted my love,

**(Hello, Jorn?)**

**(Yes, who is it?)** Jorn said

**(It's Iffy, I was wondering, how are you?)** I asked

**(I'm feeling better hearing your voice after so long, I'd almost forgotten what it sounded like,)** he replied, making me feel both sad that he forgot my voice, but also happy that his spirits have been lifted because he heard my voice again,

**(Well, Nazarick's close to Carne village which is near a city called E-rantel, heard of it?)** I asked,

**(Ah, yes that's located in the Re-estize kingdom, I'm actually doing some work around E-rantel currently, I'll be there soon, the kingdom is having some trouble with bandits though it's probably Baharuth or the Slane theocracy trying to build tension, I like watching the human nations fight,)** Jorn said,

**(Understood I'll return to Nazarick, I hope you've got a clear schedule, cause I want to hear about everything you've done, and what I've missed~,)** I said, feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I thought about the possibility to mate with the man I was made for,

**(Good, I can't wait to see you, I hope you're just as excited about **_**catching up**_**~,)** He replied ending the message, 'damn it, I'm horny now, that asshole blue balled me!' I thought

I then messaged the Overlord

**(Yo, Overlord, Jorn says we're in the Re-estize kingdom, and that he would come here soon,)** I said

**(You reported to Jorn before me? No matter, thank you for the information, but could you keep watch over the village until Jorn arrives,) **he said, he seemed kinda miffed about me going over his undead head, 'what did he expect me to tell to the messenger? When I could just do it myself and do it much faster,'

Regardless I agreed to watch over the village, for the time being, he sent Hjørdis and Allexis, so at least I won't be lonely,

Luckily Lord Jorn previously gave us a large tent that could hide from mid-level enemies, and it's really comfortable, the inside was cozy with a Futon and a kotatsu, as I stepped out to check the hooks that kept the tent in place, the tent had some enchantments that made it so that we could hang it like a spider web, but the tent isn't affected by the wind so it doesn't sway due to the wind,

When I walked back in and plopped down by the kotatsu with a sigh,

"What's the matter can't sleep?" Allexis asked, she was still wearing her** [High general's armor of protection]**, I'm now wearing my **[Chancellor's coat of Casting]**, it's a rule that if you're acting as lookouts that you shouldn't change out of your combat attire, in case you get attacked,

"Yeah, it's just Jorn's been alone for over three hundred years, I feel like I should've been there with him," I said

"There's no reason to fret over things beyond your control, you're here now, it doesn't matter what happened before, make up for lost time when you see him next time, that's all that you can do," Hjørdis said still wearing her **[Battle saint's Outfit]** comprised of Black camo military pants, a black hoodie, black Scarletite toe combat boots, and a kabuki mask,

"I suppose, well goodnight, I hope Jorn arrives tomorrow," I said as instead of going back to my bed, crawled under the table to sleep, and to my surprise, there's already a blanket and a pillow,

"Goodnight, don't have any wet dreams or you'll have to clean the sheets,~" Allexis laughed, I ignored her, I could tell my face was red, but I managed to fall asleep,

**Sunlight scripture camp, ****3rd POV**

"Sir, shall I send out the "knights" now and have them strike the village now?" asked one of Nigun's subordinates,

"No, there's no point in tiring them out needlessly, these commoners are defenseless, there's no reason to act fast when the head warrior won't arrive until midday if our scouts are correct, we'll have them strike in the morning, it should be early enough that the head warrior won't interrupt," Nigun said as he went to his tent to sleep and prepare for the coming day, unaware of smile that crossed the grunt's face behind his mask

The grunt walked to the outskirts of the camp and imparted the information on a passed out grunt and disappeared with none the wiser that, their arch-nemesis had just found out their ploy, 'so the theocracy wants to play again, they never learn, but that's to be expected from racists. Tomorrow's gonna be so much fun,~'

**Gazef Stronoff's camp, 3rd POV**

"Gazef, the Slane theocracy is behind this act and Carne village is the last stage, but I've already got someone relatively close to the village so no need to worry, we'll arrive on time for their Ambush, but I'll handle it from there," Jorn explained to the head warrior, they were traveling via horse and made camp so that Jorn could do some scouting and let the horses rest,

"Carne village, a good spot to corner us, it's a shame they didn't account for you, I heard that you'll be handsomely rewarded for this, but I know you don't do this for money, I guess when you're as old as you gold loses value," Gazef said, he had heard the tales of the Kitsune prime minister, how ancient he and his sisters were and the battles he waged,

he joined the fourteen heroes, less out of a sense of good, and more for the sake of dealing with a problem that might creep over to his territory, though he did bring quite a few new inventions with him, though they paled in comparison to his country's advancement, he also of knew his sorrow being the last of a once-proud race, that had been wiped out long ago by Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Angels,

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on their supremacist face as I crush them," he said with a smirk, Gazef almost pitied the theocracy, but he knew that they had crossed the line when they had attempted to incite riots in the Kitsune's country, they failed of course, mostly because the peoples' lives have improved greatly, but the three rulers had promptly punished the theocracy,

"I bet, but that aside who is it that will be protecting Carne village?" Gazef asked, making the nine-tailed fox turn red,

"A-ah, that would b-be my mate Iffy, well her full n-name's I-F Von Anemone," Jorn said fidgeting, getting a hearty laugh from the head warrior,

"I guess by mate you mean soul mate, I never imagined I'd see the mighty Emperor Kitsune embarrassed. Well, I'd imagine that she's a very impressive woman if she's captured your heart," He said, an amused smile gracing his features 'most people wouldn't have the guts to tease such a powerful being, luckily he finds this to be a pleasant environment,'

"She's not natural born like me, she was something of a gift, she was meticulously crafted, everything about her from her appearance to her personality was made to be my perfect lover, I lost contact with her and I thought I lost her forever, but now she's reappeared in the great forest of Tob," the fox spirit said his joy and delight clear in his voice,

"Then I can't wait to meet the woman of your dreams," Gazef said, causing the kitsune to blush and stammer, 'I wonder who it was who made her? Someone strong enough to craft life, there are only three I know of, but she was a gift and not from his sisters it seems, I can only imagine how powerful the makers were,'

**Carne Village outskirts, early morning, IF POV**

"So they're coming from the main road, honestly they're way too cocky, but I guess that's a given since these people probably can't even comprehend our level of power much less Jorn's," to say I was disappointed was an understatement, we detected a group of humans fast approaching, they didn't even use any low tier concealment spells or items, these people were way too cocky, Rule #1 of raiding, was to be as fast as possible and not to waste time, and these retards were wasting time like it's their job class,

"I say we let them enter and then we use our **[Lure]** skills to get some of the villagers to lead a few of the knights to us after which we burst forth and crush these Punks! What do ya' think?" I said it's a pretty simple plan, after all, our firepower even without Jorn is more than enough to level a city or two, if the level of the villagers and these punks was anything to go by,

"Sounds good, what about casualties?" Hjørdis asked

"Don't kill any villagers, try to save anyone you can, but don't waste anything with a cooldown longer than half a day," I said as I checked over my staff and pistol one final time, 'this is my debut, I hope I don't trip, that would be pretty embarrassing,'

**15 minutes later**

"Let's start," I said as we cast **[Lure]** on some of the villagers, I cast mine of the girl who helped me before, she was running with a little girl, they ran through the forest till they reached a clearing and the little girl tripped over a tree root, 'okay let's get ready,' I thought as snuck over to them as a pair of knights reached Enri and the girl, they slashed Enri across her back,

"Haha, this is the best job ever, maybe we should have some fun before we kill them," one of them said, 'guess it makes sense to get some crazy people for raiding villages, but why did they bring scum like this,'

"Pardon me, but I can't let that happen," I said as I raised my pistol and promptly fired a round into each of the knights' knees making them scream out in agony, "hey, Enri how are you, let me heal that for you," I said as I cast **[greater healing]** on her, then walked over to the two knights, they were making a pathetic attempt at fleeing, as I approached they became even more panic, but before they could move anymore I stab my twin daggers **[transfusers] **into their necks and drained their life essence for later use, souls could be used as a substitute for MP, of course killing innocent people would make me into a Yako,

"Isabella is that you? Y-you're a Fox spirit?"Enri murmured as she looked at my tails and ears, I could see her cheeks redden a bit, "you're beautiful…" the fell out of her mouth without a second thought, making me blush a tinge,

"Thank you, how is your wound is there any pain?" I asked, causing her to inspect her now healed wound,

"The pain's gone, thank you, your name isn't Isabella, is it?"

"No, my real names I-F Von Anemone, though friends just call me Iffy, it's nice to meet you properly Enri, stay here I have to check on the rest of your village, **[Wall of protection from arrows]**,**[Anti-life cocoon]**," I said as I cast the protection spells, and then threw some Horn of the Goblin General horn to her,

"Stay here, I'll be back soon. If any more knights show up just blow one of those horns and it'll summon some goblins that will obey your commands," I said as I began to walk away,

"Thank you, Lady IF! I'm forever in your debt," I heard Enri shout as I left, 'I said to call me Iffy, but whatever,'

**Carne Village 3rd POV**

Hjørdis and Allexis were causing quite a panic amongst the knights, after all, a single nine-tailed fox spirit was a nightmare, two was basically a sign of the apocalypse,

"Shit!" a knight shouted as he struck his sword against the one wearing armor only for it to shatter, "what?" was the last word to come out of his mouth before the armored fox turned and cut him in half vertically,

"Run!" a knight shouted as he tried to flee only for Allexis to ram him with her tower shield, killing the knight with the force of her bash, and sending the night flying through the air,

"You can slaughter weaklings, but when faced with an actual opponent you crumble like wet paper, I guess you truly only know how to pick on the weak!" Allexis yelled, wearing a kabuto armor, made out of prismatic ore meaning that in this world of Adamantite, she is undefeatable,

"Go for the other one!" another knight shouted as he and two others charged Hjørdis, and raised their swords to strike her down, only for her to dodge out of the way, and cut off their arms, making the three release their blood-curdling screams as they passed out from shock,

"Wait! Please! I have money just don't kill me," begged a knight with blonde hair, only for Allexis to fully unsheathe her blade, and menacingly approach him, "please! 200 gold!" no response "300, 400! five hundre-AHHHHH!" he screamed as the fox lopped off his right arm, and kicked the man into the dirt before repeatedly stabbing her sword into the pitiful man's stomach "Please, help m-me! I'll give you anything, Please-EAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the man screamed as the last bits of life left him, the remaining knights started to panic

"Calm down! Retreat! Once I give the signal, call the horses and horseback archers! The others will buy us time! Begin!" said a knight who seemed to be a veteran, the knights having gotten their second wind charged the two kitsunes, 'what fools, well bravery is admirable even if it is foolish,' Hjørdis thought as she walked forward and prepared her blade, once the knights entered range, she burst forth, cutting down the knights in the blink of an eye,

"Iffy the village center is clear, status?" Hjørdis said, only for IF to appear out of nowhere,

"Village outskirts clear, you got all the fun, any casualties?" She said,

"Only a few, I doubt they can handle resurrection," Allexis whispered the last bit, no point in the humans knowing that,

"A shame, but nothing we can do about that," IF said, the chief of the village hesitantly approached them,

"Miss Isabella? Is that you?" he said, to which the fox smiled,

"Yeah, though my name's actually I-F von Anemone, though feel free to just call me IF, sorry about lying to ya before," she replied,

"Think nothing of it, without you, we would've all have been killed, we owe you our lives," the chief replied,

"It was nothing, after all, the strong should protect the weak," she said with a smile, 'as Jorn said: even if humanity wiped out the rest of our kind that doesn't mean we should stoop to their level,'

**30 minutes later**

"Yo! Carne village, how are ya' I hope my friend has been taking good care of ya'," Jorn said as he arrived with Gazef and his group,

"Ah, greetings prime minister Hovine, Head warrior Gazef, and welcome to our village, though as you can see it is in a bit of a state of disarray," the chief said, as Jorn got off the horse he was riding,

"Well, at least it's still standing, need any help rebuilding?" he said,

"If it would not be too much trouble," the chief replied, to which the fox reached into his inventory and tossed out a few cubes that rapidly transformed into human-size automatons,

"Assist the village in relief efforts," he ordered, and so the automatons went to work with repairing houses and retrieving bodies, 'I guess I should revive the dead,' Jorn thought as he mentally commanded the automatons to place the bodies in front of him,

"Wake up, you have people worried about you," he said and snapped his fingers, promptly the dead villagers woke with a start,

"Thank you Prime minister Hovine, I don't know how we can repay you," the chief said, making the Kitsune frown,

"You don't owe me anything, I just prefer not to waste life, after all, it's one of the most important things in the world," he said, Gazef simply smirked at this, 'he truly is a cut above most gods,'

"Well, I believe there's someone who would like to meet you," the chief said, turning to a trio on women approaching, immediately upon seeing the women the fox sprinted over to them and when he was within arms reach he was hugged by the shortest of the three,

"It's nice to see ya' again, how have ya' been, 300 years without me is more than enough to become a lazy fox, I'll need to make sure that you haven't been lazing around?" the woman said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his, he happily reciprocated the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her,

"Head warrior!" a soldier said, "a group has been spotted encircling the village," he explained,

"So the theocracy has moved to the second phase, Gazef want me to handle it or do you feel like messing with them," Jorn said, after breaking his embrace,

"Well, normally I would say that I still have my pride as the head warrior, but seeing as you love to terrorize the theocracy, I'll leave this to your talented hands," Gazef said 'if there's one thing he loves to do, it's terrorizing those fools, though it does make sense, after all, they believe humans are the strongest, when in reality nearly everything is stronger than us,'

"Well, then it's time to have a playdate with the theocracy,~"

* * *

"Captain we've spotted the head warrior's company heading this way," a Grunt said, captain Nigun smirked at this,

"Excellent, have the others gather here," he said, and several minutes later the sunlight scripture was gathered and ready to face the impending warriors, or they were until the sky began to darken,

"What's going on?" a magic caster said, as the sky continued to darken until it became a near pitch-black color, and a wall of fog began to surround them,

"_Hahaha, nice to meet ya, how are you fine members of the Slane Theocracy,_" a child's voice said though it lacked the innocence that would be expected,

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" Nigun yelled, fear filling his poor attempt at intimidation, surprisingly a figure walked out of the fog wall, they were small, but Nigun knew better than to assume weakness and as he looked over the person more, his heart sank,

"No! How? Why! Why are you here?" he yelled as he saw before him, the fox emperor, a being that detested the Slane theocracy with a burning passion, their arch-nemesis.

"The king is no fool, did you think he wouldn't send some sort of protection for his head warrior, and I think for delivering me new playmates, I'll let him keep his money," the monster said, 'not that I was gonna take it from the start, he is way too nice to take money from,'

"We won't be intimidated by a monster like you, I shall summon the highest tier angel, AHHHUUUUH!" Nigun screamed as his arm that was holding a crystal, was cut off 'honestly after I kicked their ass when they tried to use their world items to control me, they still don't learn, honestly, I should just take over, what did they have to gain by weakening a human country? Did they just want to piss me off?'

"Well, I'll get my answers soon enough," he said as he vanished, the theocracy mages were confused until they fell over one by one with cuts covering their bodies until only Nigun remained and the Jorn appeared before him and grabbed Nigun's face and started to drain Nigun of his memories, 'nothing about anything beyond basic orders, jeez, so these guys are just a bunch of grunts,' as he let go of the human and Nigun collapsed and did not attempt to stand or breathe,

"now that's done, let's go home," he said as he picked up the crystal, and analyzed the contents 'a dominion authority, worthless, I'll just give this to Gazef, though I should make sure that it's bonded to him,' he thought as the clouds dissipated and the fog cleared, the sound of horses approaching could be heard,

"Prime minister Hovine, I see that the enemy has been dealt with," Gazef said,

"Yes, but I have a gift from them, here," Jorn said as he handed the crystal to Gazef, he, of course, was pretty surprised at this,

"Any idea what's inside?" he asked, to which the fox simple gave a sigh of disappointment,

"A high-mid-tier angel known as a dominion authority, they're worthless to me, so keep it, maybe one day you'll need it," he said, after Gazef put away the crystal they started to travel back to E-rantel, meanwhile Jorn returned to Iffy, then Momonga cast a **[Gate]** for them to return to Nazarick,

**Nazarick, throne room Jorn POV**

"Momo!" I said as I tackled him, "I've missed you soooo much, there's so much I've got to tell you about,"

"I'll listen to it all later, for now, could you give me information about the world we are in," Momo said, 'jeez, why's he so interested with the world it's bland as hell, whatever,' I pulled out a datapad,

"Here, you can find all the info ya' need, it's in English though, didn't bother trying to make Norwegian the norm, someone already made English the common tongue, no point changing something that works," I said as I stood up and pulled out a holo pad, and put it down on the ground, a map of the continent appeared above it,

"But I can give ya some basic info, the continent you're on has three major players, the Re-Estize kingdom, the Bhaharuth Empire and the Slane theocracy. The slane theocracy is a nation of human supremacist, originally they were rather popular, but fell out of fashion when the Imperium of the three rulers came to the continent in response to the threat a bunch of high-mid tier demons that were miss named as "demon gods" and quickly started to improve and better people's lives more than what the theocracy ever did," as I said this an image of a flag with a red background and a blue cross bordered by White, appeared on the west side of the continent, with a tide of red flowing out and halting at the middle point of the continent

"This prompted a violent outburst from the theocracy as they sent out their strongest teams to attempt to subjugate one of the three rulers, but they didn't anticipate the strength of their opponent and failed after which the Slane theocracy was mocked and ridiculed for raising arms against those that were helping combat the demon threat, following the attack the Imperium halted their advance, and simple defended their territory from demons," I said to which the tide of red stopped and the border turned into a wall,

"It wasn't until a couple of Yggdrasil players appeared, this happens approximately every 100ish years, anyway, the players formed a party and started to take on the demons, over time more people joined them, eventually forming a more Platoon sized group, though only Thirteen of them were particularly strong, they went about slaying the demon "gods" and are praised for their strength however weak in comparison it is to us, only three of the Thirteen are still alive, that being said one of them is loyal to the Imperium, the second simple wanderers the continent with no allegiance, and the last one just sleeps and doesn't do anything,"

"Ah… I believe that's enough for now, history aside what is the Imperium of the three rulers?" Momo said,

"My country, of course, Victoria and Kristine also rule it, hence the name," I said making everyone adopt a shocked expression, and Momo jumped out of his seat,

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

**AN: Hjørdis means "sword goddess" and Allexis means "Protector", I wanted to find good names for them, IF or Iffy is from the Neptunia series,**

**Yako refers to mischievous or malicious fox spirits, while Zenko is the opposite (Jorn and Iffy are Zenkos)**


End file.
